


Fireplace Scene

by between_the_scenes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/between_the_scenes/pseuds/between_the_scenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hans was just regular guy. But everything else in the plot stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. Which makes sense cause Frozen came out back in 2013... Anyways it always bugged me that Hans as the villain was kinda forced. Disney movies need a villain and it sure wasn't going to be that one weasel guy or Elsa... Except Hans was completely a regular guy up to the point of the betrayal. Here's my alternative.

Anna had been escorted into the room. She looked so weak. Hans couldn't understand what had happened to her. Surely Elsa wouldn't have harmed her own sister. Anna felt so cold. She sounded a bit delirious saying she needed him to kiss her. Was this really the time for that? Everything his mother had told me was a lie. Proper ladies like to take it slow, she had said. Hans told Anna to slow down. He needed time to process. Anna explained what happened when he asked, but he was having a hard time accepting it. Anna was so weak, so light, she fell into his arms so easily. He lifted her into a princess carry and onto a fainting chair. All the while, she kept going on about this kissing stuff. 

"Only an act of true love can save me." Anna said.

Suddenly, it made sense. What had happened, why she had come to him, all of it.

"A true love’s kiss?" He said.

Hans put his hand on her shoulder trying to figure some way to say what he couldn't say. Anna had taken the gesture as a kind of signal. She had closed her eyes and her lips were ready. Hans hesitated, he hadn't wanted it to happen like this. He was so slow Anna almost opened her eyes. Hans went for it. What else could he do? Her life was on the line. Their first and most likely only kiss was awkward and quick. He moved too fast and judged the distance too poorly. They both felt the impact of teeth through their lips, though their lips had stayed sealed.

Hans pulled back as quickly as he had moved forward. Anna's eyes fluttered open confused. Nothing happened at all. Hans considered going in for another kiss. But he had to concede to himself. He had hoped for something. He stood, wiping the corner of his mouth. 

"Is there someone out there who loves you?" Hans said. "Someone... Else?"

She didn't deserve this. Hans never thought... Everything had gone so crazy since he met her.

"You said that you did." she said through chattering teeth.

Anna stared at him, open mouthed. He could see the pain caused by more than a poorly executed kiss so he turned his gaze away. Hans occupied himself looking for a blanket. Anything. What kind of sitting room was this?

"I do." Hans said reluctantly. "I would. Well I mean Anna. We just met and your a nice girl and all but-"

"We were going to get married." 

Her voice was so hard to listen to. Better to face her. He held her hand trying to give her some of his warmth.

"I thought" He said, "I thought after we got married there’d be time. We could fall in love then. But Anna darling, you’re dying, maybe we could talk about this later."

Anna pulled her hand away with such disgust. He deserved that. She musters up the strength to lightly punch Hans in the jaw. He deserved worse than that. There was a fire in her eyes now. He could appreciate that.

"We talk about this now." She said, "You were leading me on."

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn’t stand a chance. My eldest brother would have me merry whichever princess gave him the most profit… I thought when I saw you. At least this... with you it would be my own choice."

"Hans." 

The fire in her eyes had turned into pity. Hans shrugged it off. Pulling the chair with Anna in it closer to the fireplace. Hoping the warmth would do something.

"You wanted to be in love so bad. I figured this would make both of us happy."

Anna didn't say anything. 

"I'll make this right." he said, "I'll find a way to stop Elsa."

"You're no match for Elsa." 

There was panic in her eyes, concern in her voice. She had grabbed onto his coat with what little strength she had left. Hans held her hand once more as he pulled her away.

"I will save you." he said as he walked away.

"How?" Anna asked.

"I've only know you a day and even I know no one loves you as much as Elsa."

He closed the door behind him. Hans hadn't done it to look impressive. He knew how drafty a castle could be.

"I really though we might have been meant to be." Hans said to himself.


End file.
